Nessie es fan de Big Time Rush?
by nenitta princess
Summary: Nessie fan de... BTR!, Alice debe llevar a su sobrina a un concierto. Alice y un estadio lleno de chicas gritonas son una buena combinación? Es mi Segunda historia! Un momento entre tía y sobrina. No es un buen summary lo se, pero entren *.*


**Disclaimer: En efecto, solo soy yo y no la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer asi que obviamente nada es mio excepto la trama, eso es gracias a mi cabeza loca.**

_**Narrado por Alice.**_

Estaba sentada en la sala, todos habían salido de caza y me había quedado a cuidar a la pequeña Renesmee, esa niña era un ángel, era como si no estuviera ahí, jugaba con cualquier cosa y escuchaba música en el cuarto de Edward mientras yo veía unos catálogos en línea.

No había nada interesante en mis visiones, cosas nada relevantes, íbamos a tener una gran oportunidad en la bolsa de valores la próxima semana, habría un día soleado pronto y mi marca favorita de zapatos estaba por lanzar una zapatilla de ensueño.

Seguí mirando un par de páginas más, y cuando estaba a punto de dar clic en la opción comprar tuve una visión:

Estaba en un estadio gigante, era de noche y el clima era terriblemente frio pero a la gente que estaba ahí no parecía importarle, todas gritaban y brincaban como locas, debo admitir que me daban miedo.

Regrese al presente, y las preguntas surgieron…

¿Qué rayos hacia yo en un estadio lleno de chicas gritonas?

No, yo jamás haría algo así.

En ese momento Nessie encendió la televisión y estuvo cambiando muchos canales cuando de repente se escuchó una canción…

(1) "Wait a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day?

Cause' I've been missing you by my side, yeah"

Nessie empezó a saltar en la cama, vaya que tenía energía esa pequeñita y en ese momento la visión de mí en un estadio solo se hizo más fuerte.

La canción termino y mi sobrina bajo corriendo las escaleras, se sentó a lado de mí y cuando volvió a respirar con normalidad, toco mi rostro y me mostro sus pensamientos, a los cuales aún no me había acostumbrado del todo.

Ella me mostro los rostros de cuatro chicos, cantando la canción que había escuchado hace un momento, y me dijo que estaba ansiosa por saber quiénes eran, y por escuchar sus voces otra vez, a ella realmente le había gustado esa canción.

Le sonreí, y de inmediato abrí mi buscador favorito y puse una frase de la canción que había escuchado y presione buscar. En seguida me apareció la letra de una canción llamada Worldwide, di clic en el enlace y apareció una página con la letra y una fotografía de los cuatro chicos que había visto Nessie, según esto ellos se llamaban Big Time Rush.

-Renesmee, según internet ellos son Big Time Rush y….

No pude decir nada más porque una muy interactiva Nessie me quito la laptop con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a buscar información de Big time Rush, entro a blogs, videos, música en línea, fotos, y después los busco en su cuenta de twitter.

Así es, mi sobrina de seis años que aparentaba aproximadamente 15 años tenía una cuenta en twitter.

Las siguientes dos horas no paró de cantar un sinfín de canciones, después de descargarlas en su IPod, ella me ignoro por completo y a veces me reía por su repentino ataque de fanatismo adolescente. Cada vez que ella escuchaba una canción nueva, mi visión se hacía más clara y explícita aunque aún era borrosa porque Nessie… hay no…. Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Se escucharon un ruidos en el bosque y supe que todos habían regresado de cacería, el primero en entrar fue Emmett que inmediatamente empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Nessie, después entro el resto.

-Emmett deja a la niña por el amor de dios, vas a lastimarla –dijo furiosa Rose

-Amor, no voy a lastimarla, ella lo sabe –protestó

-Tío –dijo Nessie recuperando la respiración –mejor después…. Ahora estoy ocupada –y en seguida corrió por su IPod y siguió escuchando música mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Big Time Rush? –preguntó Edward claramente dirigiéndose a mi

-Es una banda de cuatro adolescentes, Nessie escucho hace rato una canción en la televisión, los busco en internet, descargo canciones, no te preocupes, se le pasara en unos días –dije con voz aburrida

-Alice… -dijo Bella dudosa –conozco a mi hija y no creo que se le pase en unos días

-Bella tiene seis años –dije algo molesta, yo siempre tenía la razón

-Lo que digas, veras que estás equivocada –dijo Bella con superioridad, después se dirigió a Nessie y con ternura retiro le quito los audífonos y apago su IPod

-Cariño es hora de ir a casa, te ves cansada, mañana puedes seguir escuchando tu IPod cielo

Nessie solo asintió

-Buenas noches a todos –dijo Edward, y se fueron a su casa

Nos habíamos mudado de Forks hace tiempo pero ellos aun preferían su privacidad, así que antes de que Emmett y Rosalie se pusieran aún más cariñosos en el sofá subí a mi habitación mientras Jasper me seguía, una vez los dos solos me preguntó:

-Cielo que es lo que te inquieta –dijo cariñosamente

-No lo sé Jazz, es una visión que no me puedo explicar

-Y de que se trata? –pregunto y me tranquilizo poco a poco con su don

-Soy yo, en un estadio o algo así… y hay muchas adolescentes gritando, es un concierto pero no explico que estaría yo haciendo ahí, además no lo veo claramente

-Y nos has pensado que…

-Si, aunque no le quise dar más vueltas al asunto, además porque la llevaría YO a un concierto? Porque no alguien más?

-Alice… quien más la querría llevar? Sabes que Edward no la dejaría ir sola

-De acuerdo no pensemos en eso ahora si

-Hecho –dijo él, y nos besamos toda la noche

A la mañana siguiente llegaron Edward, Bella y Nessie. Nessie corrió a encender la televisión, Bella la observaba en silencio y Edward solo las miraba con adoración igual que siempre.

Entonces empezó una canción diferente pero reconocí a los chicos de esa banda, esta vez era un ritmo un poco diferente

(2) "If I ruled the world I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti

If I ruled the world every house got a DJ and a backyard a party

And I'd break all borders down when I sake the ground

If I ruled the world I'd dream out loud

So everybody get up, up, out or your seats

Kick of your shoes like you're down at the beach

Jump up, up on the beat Singing ayo ayo

Up, up, out or your seats

Be who you are, love is all you need

All of us geeks, freaks and wannabe's Singing ayo ayo

If I ruled the world"

Nessie se emocionaba con cada nota de la canción y Edward solo se reía "discretamente" seguramente de los pensamientos de su hija. Cuando termino la canción, salió un comercial anunciando un concierto de Big Time Rush.

Nessie empezó a saltar sobre sí misma, Bella siempre decía que la niña pasaba demasiado tiempo conmigo, y Edward frunció el ceño.

-Mamá, puedo ir?, Por favor si?

-Claro que si mi cielo –dijo Bella

Que niña tan lista al preguntarle a su mama pero también sabía que no iba a librarse de su padre

-No señorita –dijo Edward

-Papá, porque? No pasara nada, solo es un concierto –dijo Nessie

-Hay mucha gente hija, y si vas no vas a ir sola –puntualizó

-Está bien, acompañada y como sea solo quiero ir

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento y después me sonrió antes de preguntar

-Tía Al, para ahorrarme las negativas de los demás, solo dime que tú eres la que vas a llevarme

Tal vez Bella tenía razón y ella si pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, o tenía el suficiente sentido común para saber que yo era la única que la llevaría.

-Claro nena, yo te llevaré

-Esperen un minuto –dijo Emmett –Yo quiero puedo llevar a la enana a su concierto

-NO, no lo harás –dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, incluso Nessie

-Renacuajo, yo pensé que me querías lo suficiente como para que te acompañe a tu primer concierto –le dijo Emmett a Nessie poniendo cara de perrito regañado

-Tío –dijo la niña con su voz más tierna-no es que no te quiera pero, aceptémoslo, asustaras a todas las niñas, así que será en otra ocasión.

Emmett hizo berrinche pero nadie lo tomo en cuenta, y todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos semanas, en las cuales me encargue de tener dos asientos increíblemente cerca del escenario, la tarde antes del concierto Edward nos llevó hasta el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo, Renesmee estaba muy emocionada, mientras que yo presentía que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Bella sentía cuando la llevaba de compras.

Por supuesto Edward de entrometido empezó a reírse

-Una taza de tu propio chocolate Al, solamente es eso

En uno de mis actos de madurez le enseñe mi lengua, y acepte en silencio que esta sería una noche muy larga.

Cuando llegamos había muchísimas chicas gritonas fuera del estadio, Nessie estaba a punto de salir del auto, cuando "papi protector" la tomo suavemente del brazo.

-Cielo, ten mucho cuidado nena, ponte un suéter, no grites por favor, o mañana no podrás hablar…

-Papá no te preocupes, la tía Alice me cuidara bien, nos vemos luego –y salió corriendo del auto

-Alice…

-Ya lo sé Edward, no exageres yo la cuido.

-Jasper vendrá por ustedes más tarde, las veo en casa.

Edward se fue y yo me enfrente a una experiencia completamente desconocida… un concierto.

En toda mi existencia jamás había ido a un concierto, no es que no me gustara la música, de hecho no tenía nada en contra de un buen grupo de música pero la verdad es que no sabía que esperar, siempre me pareció que ir a un concierto es ruido y gente nada más. Mi apariencia juvenil no me hacía desentonar entre la multitud, sin embargo me sentía como un bicho raro.

Aún faltaban unos minutos para que abrieran las puertas del lugar, y mi sobrina al igual que todas las jovencitas (y otras no tanto) estaban emocionadísimas. En cuanto abrieron las puertas todos se apresuraron a entrar.

-Vamos tía, tenemos que entrar –me dijo Nessie mientras se dirigía a las puertas

Entregue los boletos y después de la inspección de seguridad nos dirigieron a una puerta donde quedamos frente del escenario, poco a poco el estadio se fue llenando de gente, afortunadamente fui a cazar unas horas antes de venir, era una multitud enorme, y afortunadamente mi control era bastante como para aguantar estar rodeada de aproximadamente 30 mil personas.

Aproximadamente media hora después inicio el concierto, al principio con un chico que empezaba su carrera musical y posteriormente anunciaron que la banda estaba a punto de salir.

Gritos y más gritos, tenía que admitir que Renesmee tenía buenos pulmones, y yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer, creo que ni siquiera me movía o respiraba.

Uno de los chicos, James según tengo entendido, me miro y me sonrió coquetamente, eso me ayudo a salir de mi trance y le sonreí de vuelta.

Empezaron a cantar, una melodía bastante linda…

(3) "There were so many things  
That I never ever get to say  
'Cause I'm always tongue tied  
With my words getting in the way

If you could read my mind  
Then all your doubts would be left behind  
And every little thing  
Would be falling into place

I would scream to the world  
They would see, you're my girl  
But I just...

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up"

Cuando termino esa canción no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió, lo único que sé es que empecé a aplaudir y una sonrisa nació en mi rostro.

Ese concierto fue una de las experiencias más asombrosas, por un momento me vi rodeada de gente y de miles de corazones a mi alrededor, en cualquier momento podía hacer algo monstruoso y después simplemente me deje llevar por la música de esos cuatro chicos y en ese momento solo me di cuenta de que hay humanos no muy diferentes a mí.

Yo siempre ando de haya para acá, hablo, rio, planeo, y estas jovencitas me dan una idea de cómo me ven los demás. Mi sobrina se había olvidado por completo de que estaba junto a ella y me alegraba.

Sentí la emoción de una adolescente cada vez que ellos cantaban, incluso me sentí algo alagada de que James no dejara de mirarme e incluso guiñarme el ojo un par de veces, amo a mi Jazz pero ese chico era lindo y cuando las chicas veían que se fijaba exclusivamente en mí, me miraban con ganas de matarme.

El concierto llego a su fin, y para mi sorpresa me entristeció demasiado, James se las arregló para hacerme llegar su número telefónico, no sabía qué hacer con él, tal vez lo tire a la basura… o podría dejarlo "accidentalmente" cerca de Nessie, ya vería que hacer.

-Tía esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Oh por Dios!, jamás voy a olvidar esto…

Entonces ella me observo y dejo de hablar

-Que pasa Ness?

-Tía tienes los ojos negros, siento mucho no haber pensado en ello, aquí hay mucha gente, debió ser horrible para ti…

Si en algo se parecía a su padre esta niña era en culparse de las cosas

-Cielo, te voy a decir algo pero tiene que quedar entre nosotras, prometido? –Ella asintió- Bien, escúchame bien… esta fue la noche más divertida de mi vida Ness

-En serio? –pregunto ilusionada

-Claro que si cariño, soy una Rusher a partir de ahora

-Que genial tía, será nuestro secreto, prometo no decir nada… y tratare de no pensar en ello

-Cuento contigo Ness

En ese momento mi celular vibro pero yo ya había visto quien era.

-Renesmee, hora de ir a casa cielo –dije

-Gracias por todo tía Al –dijo con voz ronca -Upps me quede ronca! Papá va a enojarse

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de el

Avanzamos hacia el auto, dirigiendo nos a casa. La próxima vez que mi sobrina quiera a ir a un concierto, yo la llevaría con mucho gusto, porque después de eso descubrí una parte adolescente que no sabía que tenía.

y que tal? les gusto? espero q si...

(1) Es una cancion llamada** "Worldwide"**, que a mi sinceramente me hizo ponerme chipil cuando vi el capitulo donde sale.

(2) La cancion se llama **"If I ruled the world"** y es una de mis favoritas -**BUSQUENLA EN YOUTUBE**-

(3) Esta es una de las primeras canciones que escuche de BTR! se llama** "Stuck"** y en serio me encanta

También les recomiendo escuchar "I know you know" y "Till' I forget about you".

ES una idea que andaba en mi cabeza hace tiempo y la escribi, tenia tres alternativa... Big Time Rush, Justin Bieber y One Direction.

Elegi a Big Time Rush xq me gustan mas que los otros y se me hizo mas sencillo para mi escirbir sobre ellos, de hecho cuando empeze a escibir esto yo jamas había ido a un concierto y hace como 2 semanas fui a mi primer concierto, donde estuvo Moderatto y Oh por Dios! ni yo me reconocía, (grite, brinque, cante) creo que eso me ayudo a escribir mejor este fic.

Big Time Rush vendra a México y adivinen que... No voy a ir a verlos u.u jaja (de hecho no es gracioso)

No soy belieber pero si me gusta una que otra cancion de Justin, asi que escribire un shoot como este pero con Justin asi que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o comentario es bienvenida.

Los invito a pasar a otra de mis historias, se llama** "Autocontrol"**

**¡¿**Me dejan un review**? **- de verdad q me haría mucha ilusión yo empecé dejando reviews anónimos y no sabia lo importantes que son hasta que recibi uno

Nos veremos pronto.

Fer ñ_ñ


End file.
